


Under The Low Hanging Moon

by chibimono



Series: The Other Side Of Awkward Silence [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Moving Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-16
Updated: 2004-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many sides to everything, just like the moon. In conversation, there is the side that is spoken... and the side kept deep in your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Low Hanging Moon

They rested on the bank of the river as the sun set, catching their breaths from a 15k run. Neither knew exactly when it had started, but… there always seemed to be an awkward silence between them.

There were times that it was so awkward that all they could do was just walk away. Sometimes, it just hurt, like a weight was crushing them. And they could not understand how it began, how it started this way.

“The moon is hanging rather low tonight, it appears,” said Inui, for want of something to break the silence other than the passing cars over the pass above.

Kaidoh nodded in response, not sure what to say to his sempai. “Ah. It’s… big. Bright…”

Laying back where he sat on the grassy hill, Inui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked to the sky. “What do you see when you look at the moon?”

“Anou… a rabbit eating onigiri…? Isn’t that what everyone sees, Sempai?”

“In the Western Hemisphere, they claim to see a man’s face on the moon. It is all because they are seeing a different side of the moon than we see. Interesting, isn’t it?”

Mulling the thought over, Kaidoh nodded. “Just because they are elsewhere, they can see something else… but it’s still the same moon…”

“Still the same moon…” Inui repeated, not wanting to return to the silence.

Together, they watched the same moon… feeling trapped under a weight that neither were aware they shared… All because they could not find the words to share what it was they felt.

Kaidoh sighed in frustration, wanting to say something, anything. Inui’s chest ached hearing it, thinking his kohai was annoyed with him. The silence stretched.

“I am leaving for Todai next year…” Inui suddenly said. What he really wanted to say was, _I’m leaving all this behind…_

 _I’m not sure I want you to leave_ , was what Kaidoh thought, but his mouth formed the words of, “You haven’t even taken the entrance exams yet, have you?”

“There is a ninety three percent chance I will not fail.” _I am definitely going, but I’m not sure I really want to leave._

Kaidoh stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He did not want the conversation to continue. It made him feel like he was being… crushed. “You’ll make it, Sempai...” _You’ll just leave me behind…_

Getting to his feet quickly, Inui was afraid that Kaidoh would just walk away, like they had so many times in the past few months. “What about you, Kaidoh? What will you be doing? I do not believe you have ever said out loud…” _What will I miss when I leave?_

“I… I’m not sure what all I will do. I just know that… I want to go pro, Sempai,” Kaidoh said, looking up at the moon. _Someone once told me to reach for the moon, yet if I fell short, I would always be among the stars. What would that do me without you…?_

“You will do well. You have much potential,” Inui smiled sadly at Kaidoh’s back. _I’ve studied you… I know so much about you… I can recite your stats in my sleep… I know you can make it. I just… I wish you would let me be there to watch you do it…_

 _I want you to be my support. I want you there for help… I want you there… I want you, Sempai…_ Kaidoh shrugged, desperately wanting to shake the feeling that deep down inside, he may never have what he wanted from his sempai. “I need to really begin working toward the pros. I should probably look into finding a personal coach… I’ve been putting it off for too long.”

Inui hurt. He sunk back to the grass and let the silence roll over him. _I could be what you need… I would be anything you need… All you have to do is ask me…_

“What will… what will you study at Todai, Sempai…?” _I want you, Inui-sempai._

 _What does it matter if you don’t want me there…?_ “Human anatomy and physiology, health and nutrition, sports medici-“

In the darkness under the stars, Kaidoh turned to look at his sempai. _Why… why do I have the feeling you are doing this… doing this for me…?_ “Sempai…?”

“Nan da, Kaidoh?” _Don’t look at me like that, like there is hope in something that isn’t real…_

“If you… I…” Kaidoh was thankful for the night, not realizing that the moon was still bright enough to make the flush on his cheeks slightly visible. “Anou… Well… If you… need… a test subject… or something…”

“Would you like me to be your coach, Kaidoh?” Inui smiled. _I should have known better… Of course, you would have me to ask you. Even with all our familiarity, I forget the little things, like how shy you are. But I can’t forget how I love you for it…_

“You’ll be busy with class, Sempai. I couldn’t ask that of you…” _I don’t want to be in your way, but I don’t want to let you go…_

“You’ll be my personal project,” came the older boy’s reply, followed by a wolfish grin.

Kaidoh blushed all the more. “Just… just don’t force too much of your juices and teas on me… please, Sempai…”

Under the low hanging moon they shared that night, they found the other side of the awkward silence. And though they did not say exactly what they felt, they were a lot closer to what they wanted from each other.

And though they would eventually part, it was only temporary… And besides, even if they were looking at a different side, they still shared the same moon in the starry night sky.


End file.
